Never Ending Story
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Kepingan cerita yang hilang dalam manga Naruto chapter 699-700./ Bagaimana awalnya Sasuke membuka hatinya, dan bagaimana akhirnya Sakura mampu meraih sang pemuda Uchiha./Ini adalah awal dari kebahagiaan mereka./"Simpanlah luka dalam senyum ketegaran. Meski telah tiada, aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini padanya... Bunga matahari pagi ini, untukmu seorang."-Tenten/#2 PAGI
1. JANJI

Naruto©Hanya milik **Kishimoto **_sensei _tercintah! :*

"**NEVER ENDING STORY"**

_Sebuah fanfict sederhana untuk pair tercinta yang pada akhirnya canon juga~_

06-11-2014

Lovember SasuSaku 3 :') Salah satu hari bersejarah dalam hidupku, dan hidup kita.

Love you all S-Saver :D /peluk/

Dan saya ikut berbahagia atas seluruh pair yang dicanonkan oleh Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Romance**

**HeadCanon, OOC, Miss Typo(s), EYD perlu perbaikan, and other abal-ness yang memerlukan kritik dan saran dari semua readers~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kesabaran, keteguhan, keyakinan dan rasa cinta yang tulus itu akan berbuah indah pada waktunya..."_

_-Sakura-**_

_._

**JANJI**

Senyap.

Terlalu senyap diantara keduanya sementara _shinobi _di sekitar mereka semakin riuh saja. Perang telah berakhir. Kemenangan telah diraih. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kedamaian dunia _ninja _untuk sementara. Siapa yang tahu kedepannya_-bukan?_

Sasuke masih bungkam. Sementara Sakura enggan. Keduanya tetap diam. Membisu saling berpandangan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Lama membeku dalam keheningan, pada akhirnya Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Matanya sempat melirik pada sebelah tangan Sasuke yang hilang. Ia tersenyum miris. Sudah berapa tahun ia tak pernah mengamati pemuda itu selama ini?

Sakura akan membuka suara. Melontarkan sebuah wacana. Yang mungkin bisa mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Canggung.

Itu yang lebih tepatnya Sakura rasakan. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, Sakura tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Memandanginya, memperhatikannya, dan mengamatinya.

Entah sudah berapa tahun rentang jemari dalam berusaha menggapai pemuda itu. Mencapainya yang terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Mencoba membawanya kembali. Namun tidak pernah berhasil. Ia mungkin sempat menarik kerah bajunya. Mencegah pemuda itu masuk semakin dalam ke kegelapan. Namun ia tidak berhenti, barang menolehpun tidak. Dan Sakura hampir menyerah dibuatnya.

Hingga tiba waktunya. Pemuda itu sudah kembali. Uchiha Sasuke yang terus mengacaukan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun itu datang dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Sakura sudah melewati semuanya. Ia sudah mengecap berbagai rasa. Rasa jatuh cinta, rasa berbunga-bunga, rasa kehilangan, hingga rasa diabaikan. Dan semua itu karena seorang pemuda yang terus menyimpan kunci hatinya.

Uchiha angkuh yang terus ia cintai tanpa bisa dijelaskan apa yang membuatnya mencintai.

-_ah, hanya pemuda itu yang mampu membuat Sakura seemosional ini._

Melihatnya, Sakura ingin menyapanya. Tersenyum padanya. Atau bahkan memeluknya dan menyatakan cinta berulang kali di hadapannya. Karena perasaan itu tersimpan terlalu lama, menunggu terlalu lama. Dan Sakura sudah tak punya waktu cukup untuk menahannya lebih lama.

_-tapi ia bukan lagi gadis kecil yang tergila-gila pada sang Uchiha._

Ia mencintai sang pemuda, dan ia mencoba menekan perasaannya. Agar tak disebut,

_-'menyebalkan' lagi olehnya._

Jadi, apa sekiranya yang harus Sakura katakan sekarang?

**Tap**

Sasuke mendekat satu langkah. Dua jemarinya menunjuk kening Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tahun terakhir gadis itu melihat tatapan dingin sang pemuda Uchiha. Kali ini Sakura menemukan kembali tatapan penuh kehangatan dalam _onyx _kelamnya.

Dan itu ikut menghangatkan rongga hatinya.

_-ah, perasaan itu lagi._

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ia memandang dalam sepasang iris _emerald _milik gadis musim semi yang mengerjapkan mata di depannya. Melihat tatapan polosnya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan kedutan di sudut bibirnya.

Senyum tulus Sasuke yang kesekian kali untuk sang gadis.

Bukan senyum sinis, bukan pula senyum dendam. Sasuke bahkan tak bisa mendefinisikan dengan jelas bagaimana tepatnya senyum itu tercipta hanya untuk Sakura.

Senyumnya datang begitu saja, dari hati_-mungkin. _Jika ia memang pantas disebut masih memiliki hati.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah kembali..."

Sasuke bergumam pelan, namun Sakura dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Masih tersenyum, pemuda itu tahu benar bahwa hatinya hanya ada pada sang gadis yang tengah berkaca-kaca di depannya.

"Aku janji." Ikrar Sasuke pasti. Ia masih mengulas senyum indah di sudut bibirnya. Sakura tak bisa menahan air matanya. Menutup kedua belahan bibirnya, Sakura mengangguk. Pipinya merona kemerahan. Lelehan air mata jatuh dari sudut pelupuknya.

_-Sakura begitu bahagia, hanya karena sebuah janji._

Janji bahwa pemuda itu pasti akan kembali lagi.

Itu berarti, ia telah berhasil. Air mata, keringat, keluh, kesah, tawa, duka dan bahagia yang ditumpahkannya untuk sang pemuda tak berakhir sia-sia.

Ia yakin Sasuke mendengar suara hatinya.

_-Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu._

Begitu isinya.

Bahkan hingga kini Sasuke masih menjadi Uchiha angkuh. Yang dengan egois menyimpan kembali kunci hati Sakura.

_-tapi tak mengapa selama pemuda itu berjanji akan membuka pintu hatinya suatu hari nanti._

Ia hanya akan menunggu, menunggu pemuda itu kembali sesuai janji.

Menunggu sebentar pasti akan terasa mudah bagi Sakura yang telah terbiasa menunggu.

.

.

"_-Sakura paham benar perasaan yang kembali diingatnya ini. Berulang kali, Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali"_

****OWARI****

_**Quote diambil dari: __**Dea Liandi Nurzannah. **__Quotenya Sakura banget loh, keren! Makasih ya~_

Kenapa fict ini tidak dilabeli tanda _complete _padahal jelas-jelas sudah ada kata _owari _di bagian akhir? Itu menandakan bahwa fict ini akan terus di lanjut dengan drabble-drabble lainnya. Untuk sementara genrenya romance. Sementara untuk ke depan genre bisa berubah sesuai cerita :) dan boleh dibilang fict ini merupakan potongan cerita yang hilang dari manga Naruto kemarin XD tapi potongan ceritanya berasal dari khayalan author doang~ wakakaka~

Lama gak nulis baru sadar kalau tulisan author amatlah kacau X"D /gelundungan/

_Mind to review? :')_


	2. PAGI

Naruto©Hanya milik **Kishimoto **_sensei _tercintah! :*

"**NEVER ENDING STORY"**

_Sebuah fanfict sederhana untuk pair tercinta yang pada akhirnya canon juga~_

06-11-2014

Lovember SasuSaku 3 :') Salah satu hari bersejarah dalam hidupku, dan hidup kita.

Love you all S-Saver :D /peluk/

Dan saya ikut berbahagia atas seluruh pair yang dicanonkan oleh Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Romance**

**HeadCanon, OOC, Miss Typo(s), EYD perlu perbaikan, and other abal-ness yang memerlukan kritik dan saran dari semua readers~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Simpanlah luka dalam senyum ketegaran. Meski telah tiada, aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini padanya... Bunga matahari pagi ini, untukmu seorang."_

Tenten**

**PAGI**

Mentari pagi bersinar dari langit timur desa Konoha. Menyeruak masuk melalui horden jendela yang Sakura buka. Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum lembar, menyambut cahaya pagi yang terjatuh lembut di atas kulitnya.

Usai merapikan kamarnya, Sakura turun ke lantai dua. Menikmati sarapan bersama orang tuanya. Setahun belakangan, Kizashi dan Mebuki tidak pernah lagi kehilangan senyum puterinya ketika mereka sarapan. Sakura terlihat jauh lebih hidup dibanding tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia ditinggalkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha.

Baik Kizashi maupun Mebuki sendiri sudah tahu betul lika-liku kisah cinta puterinya. Tapi mereka diam saja. Menyemangatinya ketika berusaha mencapai sang pemuda, dan menghiburnya ketika terpuruk karenanya.

Terkadang sepasang orang tua itu tak sabar sendiri. Memikirkan kapan kiranya bungsu Uchiha itu akan melamar puterinya. Dan berhenti menggantung cinta anaknya yang telah terombang-ambing selama 3 tahun belakangan. Dan kini, Uchiha itu juga hilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan puteri mereka _lagi _untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tapi bedanya, Sakura yang kali ini ditinggalkan _lagi _oleh sang pemuda terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan tetap ceria seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sehingga mereka bingung saat menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya sekarang.

Apa ia kecewa?

Sedih?

Marah?

Atau menyesal telah mencintai si Uchiha?

Baik Kizashi ataupun Mebuki tidak pernah pernah tahu jawabannya.

"Jadi kapan Uchiha itu akan datang, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir sang kepala keluarga. Kizashi menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya hanya untuk mengamati puterinya yang kini juga menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Sementara Mebuki tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Sakura menatap kedua mata Ayahnya dalam-dalam. Sebelum kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku yakin Sasuke_-kun _akan kembali. _Tou-san_... _Kaa-san_... Tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Dia pasti kembali." Sahut Sakura tanpa keraguan.

Ia meletakkan sumpitnya, tanpa menandaskan nasi sarapan, ia pergi. Entah mengapa, nafsu makannya lenyap seketika. Dan saat ini juga ia ingin jalan-jalan keliling desa.

Sahutannya menutup obrolan_-amat _singkat mereka pagi itu.

...

Semilir angin berhembus pelan, meniup anak rambut merah muda Sakura yang segera ditarik ke belakang telinga oleh empunya. Derak dedaunan kering yang bergulung, menemani langkah sepi Sakura di jalan itu. Jalan yang Sakura lalui bukan jalan yang ramai. Sepanjang ini, ia hanya sendiri. Melewati jalan itu bersama sepi. Hanya sesekali terdengar gesekan halus dari ranting kering pepohonan.

Jalan setapak dengan tanah merah. Jalan ini adalah jalan menuju pemakaman khusus ninja di desa. Tempat Hokage di makamkan beserta jasad-jasad ninja yang gugur dalam misi atau peperangan. Terlebih perang _shinobi _keempat yang baru saja mereka lewati. Ada banyak ninja yang gugur dalam perang besar tersebut, dan semua air mata tertumpah di hari pemakaman massal.

-hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu pergi setelah penguburan jasad Itachi, kakaknya sendiri.

Di tengah jalan, Sakura berhenti. Melirik pada seorang _kunnoichi _berambut coklat yang tampak berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Tak ada satupun _kunnoichi _yang mempunyai rambut coklat bercepol dua selain Tenten. Gadis itu tampak berdiri memegang setangkai bunga matahari.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura mampu melihat kurva senyum sendu yang menghias wajah cantiknya. Sakura tahu makam siapa gerangan yang rajin Tenten kunjungi setiap minggu. Tak ada makam lain yang dihadiahi bunga matahari selain makam milik Hyuuga Neji.

Pemuda dari klan Hyuuga yang tangguh itu gugur dalam perang _shinobi _keempat. Meninggalkan banyak luka mendalam pada keluarga dan sahabatnya. Terlebih untuk Tenten yang menyimpan hati pada sang Hyuuga sejak mereka bertemu di akademi.

Mungkin perasaan Tenten tak sefenomenal kisah Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tahu bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang dengan sepenuh hati kita cintai. Sakura sudah pernah mengalaminya, saat ia ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke dulu keluar desa. Tapi Sakura jauh lebih beruntung. Karena Sasuke pergi untuk kembali. Ia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika posisinya dengan Tenten ditukar.

Sebagaimana Tenten yang pasti sangat tersakiti karena kehilangan orang yang dicintai, dan orang itu tak akan pernah kembali, selamanya.

Sakura juga tak bisa bayangkan ia akan kehilangan Sasuke selamanya. Karena itu, Tenten adalah _kunnoichi _paling tegar yang pernah Sakura kenal. Dibanding dengan yang Sakura alami, apa yang tengah Tenten rasakan pasti sangat berat. Dan gadis itu mampu melewatinya dengan sedikit air mata. Tenten mungkin menangis di hari pemakamannya. Tapi di hari-hari selanjutnya, ia sudah kembali tersenyum. Menyimpan kegetiran dalam senyum ketegaran.

Sakura yakin, Hyuuga Neji di atas sana pasti tersenyum melihat Tenten yang tegar menerima kepergiannya.

Kini, Neji dapat pergi dan tidur dengan tenang. Sementara Tenten melepas dengan ketegaran, sembari menyimpan cintanya yang akan terus terkenang.

-Ah, betapa Sakura seharusnya mensyukuri takdirnya. Ia tidak kehilangan Sasuke untuk selamanya, karena pemuda itu pergi hanya untuk sementara.

Dengan meyakini bahwa ia akan kembali, Sakura dengan sabar akan terus menanti.

Ini sudah bukan penantiannya yang pertama, bukan? Jadi Sakura sudah terbiasa menunggu. Karena pada akhirnya apa yang ia tunggu akan kembali.

Dan untuk Tenten, mungkin cintanya pada Hyuuga Neji tak akan pernah pupus. Tapi Sakura harap gadis itu akan menemukan sosok lain yang mampu menggantikan Neji di sampingnya.

Mereka mungkin memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama di dunia ini.

Semilir angin meniup agak kencang, meloloskan beberapa anak rambut Sakura dari kaitan belakang telinga. Hingga menutup sebagian penglihatannya.

-samar-samar, barusan ia melihat setitik air mata jatuh dari netra Tenten yang tertutup. Tenten memegang erat-erat bunga matahari dalam genggamannya. Sebelum meletakkannya diatas nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Neji.

Pemuda yang telah menyimpan hatinya. Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Dan gadis itu berbisik halus, dengan maksud hanya ia dan jasad yang tertidur di bawah sana yang dapat mendengar bisikannya.

"Bunga matahari pagi ini untukmu... aku mencintaimu."

Setangkai bunga matahari segar tergeletak diatas gundukan tanah bernisan Neji. Dan sekali lagi, angin berhembus; agak kencang dan terasa hangat menggelitik pipi Tenten. Seakan menyahut bisikan halus gadis itu.

Neji pasti mendengarnya dari atas sana.

**_TSUDZUKU_**

A/N: Chapter ini full of Sakura ya LOL XD wakakaka entahlah, chapter dua ini kubuat untuk menyingkap sedikit kira-kira gimana perasaan Sakura waktu nunggu Sasuke pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi kembalinya si 'Most Wanted Uchiha Sasuke' harus ditunda dulu hingga chapter depan hhehe :p dan maaf lama, tugas sekolah numpuk. Ulangan tiap hari, belum lagi peer yang ampir bikin aku mati berdiri /hemeh/keluar lagi lebaynya/abaikan/.

Dan sedikit ada bumbu Neji-Ten setelah perang disini yaw soalnya aku suka banget ama mereka tapi sayang nggak Canon ternyata. :')

Yap, chapter ini ditunggu reviewnya~ dan chapter depan akan masuk pada tahap kedatangan Sasu :D

**Review Please?**


End file.
